


[Podfic] life's a game, life's a joke--fuck it, why not go for broke?

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Series: [Podfic]  goddamn, we missed the vein [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Babybones, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Big Brother Sans, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gen, M/M, Masochism, Medical Experimentation, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sans-centric, Self-Harm, Sins, Smoker Sans, Suicidal Ideation, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Unethical Experimentation, Weed, Younger Brother Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bad days, though—man, the bad days, he forgets what he's doing right smack in the middle of doing it. He'll be cracking eggs into a skillet for breakfast and suddenly it's like he's stuck, glitching, staring at his own greyed fingers curled around the brittle shell like they belong to someone else, because he can't remember if he was making an omelet or fried eggs or the hash scramble Pap likes so much, and showing up with the wrong breakfast is tantamount to not showing up at all.</p><p> </p><p>(In which the uf!skeleton brothers also just kind of showed up one day in town. sans, in spite of his brain's best efforts, starts to remember.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M4B and Zip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [life's a game, life's a joke--fuck it, why not go for broke?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232009) by [cashtastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtastrophe/pseuds/cashtastrophe). 



> The zip and M4B files will be updated as more chapters are added. Individual MP3s downloads available in their respective chapters. New chapters will be posted when they're available.

###  **Streaming:**

This is the start of the streaming on wordpress: [life's a game - chapter 1](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/30/lifes-a-game-chapter-1/)

  


###  **Length:**

01:11:18

  


###  **Downloads Full:**

  * **MP3 Download (65 MB):** [this is a zip of all the mp3's. A link to the individual mp3s are contained in the individual chapters.] 
    * at Mediafire: [mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/l4wz8ayf90y4nxw/life%27s_a_game_mp3s.zip)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/f6bus1phf6c8kmfvzgzj1kjbjqooefo0)
  * **M4B Download (101 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fqdeiwadcn7j7cb/life%27s_a_game_-_chapter_1.m4b)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/7mrao1zxzxa25y0vv7lheb04qkpus0bx)




	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Fuck It! by Days N Daze
> 
> This might have been my favorite chapter to both read and podfic yet. It's so good guys. I love this series so much ;__;

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/07/30/lifes-a-game-chapter-1/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:31:27

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (44 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nygdt8rjy8yuaq3/life%27s_a_game_-_chapter_1.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/l1qmjhul3exsx71e48606wlulupx9uul)




	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I kept the same chapter names as the author. However, it can seem like there are missing chapters here where cashtastrophe started posting art. Which you should definitely check out at their tumblr: [morelikeskelesinstwopointoh](morelikeskelesinstwopointoh.tumblr.com)
> 
> :D

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/08/21/lifes-a-game-chapter-3/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:16:44

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (15 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6frniqbgb4b943c/life%27s_a_game_-_chapter_3.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/zmgjk6ciz874y7afl7e7x2lwgzhdxqpi)




	4. Chapter 3

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/08/21/lifes-a-game-chapter-4/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:11:21

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (10 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/smw58dduw3yvdwa/life%27s_a_game_-_chapter_4_v2.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/zck0bsfszjeohccts1sfzp890710fwki)




	5. Chapter 4

###  **Streaming Link:**

[[click here for streaming on wordpress]](https://godoflaundrybaskets.net/2016/08/21/lifes-a-game-chapter-5/)

  


###  **Length:**

0:12:40

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (12 MB):**
    * at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r3foer8y6mpm7a2/life%27s_a_game_-_chapter_5.mp3)
    * at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/cnx0uaa3jp2hbo3170z19x387ai410t9)



**Author's Note:**

> violence, gross codependency, sans needs a hug, sans hates himself, self-harm, masochism, ritual violence, systematic violence, welcome to mental illness fun times, anxiety, abusive relationships, a (one-sided) incestuous relationship


End file.
